Rumores
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Que tanta verdad hay detras de unos rumores? Harry y Hermione tendran que descubrirlos, mientras sus sentimientos son puestos a dudas en un viaje. Segundo escrito participante al reto ducha caliente


**Rumores**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**_

 _ **Este One-shot pertenece al reto Cuéntame una historia, del grupo Harmony Harry yHermione (facebook) Tema: Una Ducha Caliente.**_

_._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

La imagen de señorita pulcra y con buenos modales no era el indicado ahora que está en la cama, desnuda con los cabellos revueltos y jadeante, y más cuando las sensaciones aumentaban con el pasar de los minutos, sus dedos se agarrotaron, su mirada se desvió hacia donde la cabeza de su amante sobresalía, un quejido salió de sus labios al ver tan excitante imagen. Termino por apretar con fuerza las almohadas y sabanas mientras el orgasmo avasallante la elevaba al más alto nirvana.

Agotada, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando sintió el miembro caliente de su amante dentro de ella. Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen, mientras sentía el calor de la piel de su amante frotarse con ella. Un nuevo orgasmo la alcanzo terminado satisfecha con el nombre de su amante en un grito

—Harry—

Fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios, mientras su amante llegaba con dos embestidas mas.

—Mmm—Ella sonrió al ver como Harry Potter la tomaba entre sus brazos, sin salirse aun, arropándola, besaba con ternura sus labios y cuello, mientras una mano traviesa amasaba su seno izquierdo.

Hermione Granger cerró los ojos satisfecha, cayendo en un profundo sueño, mismo que dio como resultado el comienzo de esta historia.

-.,-.-.-.-.

Todos saben que el trio dorado después del colegio ingreso al ministerio de magia, claro que con el historial que tenían, muchos dijeron que sus respectivos trabajos eran solo un favor que el ministerio hacia, ya que tenían el puesto asegurado. Sin embargo los 3 amigos, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, decidieron luchar por su puesto.

Los tres ingresaron como cualquier estudiante normal al ministerio, luchar duro, hasta alcanzar el puesto deseado.

Hermione se especializo en leyes.

Ronald en estrategias y misterios, mientras que Harry Potter en las artes oscuras y hechizos. Cada uno dando lo que ahora 5 años después eran sus puestos.

Todo el mundo mágico vio el esfuerzo que el trio hizo por obtener de manera correcta su trabajo, sin embargo había rumores, los cuales acrecentaban el odio de sus demás compañeros.

Una tarde Hermione estaba sentada en la gran biblioteca del ministerio, revisaba un caso delicado, llevaba noches sin descansar completamente y el agotamiento era tan evidente que unas ojeras surcaban su rostro.

Por momentos cabeceaba y pestañaba tratando de alejar el sueño, pero el cansancio hizo que se rindiera. Se acurruco entre el gran libro. Mientras las hojas que con tanto esfuerzo había terminado de redactar se esparcieron en el piso, donde la tinta sin secar ocasiono tantos manchones.

Estaba tan profundamente dormida, que no se percato que su mejor amigo Harry Potter ingreso en la solitaria biblioteca en su búsqueda para tranquilizar su rabia. Odiaba que todo el ministerio de magia dudara de ellos. ¿Es que acaso no ven, que gracias a ellos el mundo mágico no sucumbiera ante la oscuridad?

Lo único que les importaba a los magos del ministerio es si Harry Potter le robaría el puesto al actual jefe de aurores.

Estaba sumamente molesto, cuando salió de la sala de prácticas azotando la puerta ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros. No había día que en tono de burla le recordaran que hacia allí en el ministerio. Era como revivir su cuarto año en Hogwarts donde sus compañeros le odiaban por haber puesto su nombre en el cáliz, saltándose las reglas.

Sin embargo no estaba solo esta vez, sus compañeros sufrían lo mismo que el.

—Todos los magos son unos estúpidos ignorantes—Murmuro por lo bajo, consiente que estaba en un recinto donde lo primordial es guardar silencio.

Al ingresar más allá de la puerta principal de la biblioteca, recorrió pasillo por pasillo, hasta divisar la larga cabellera castaña de su amiga, la cual llegaba casi por la espalda baja, rozando sus glúteos.

Suspiro con alivio al acertar que su amiga se encontraría allí. Sin embargo su sonrisa se desinflo al verla con los brazos en cruz sobre el enorme libro, sus ojos cerrados, con evidentes muestras de falta de sueño y sus labios entreabiertos donde se escuchaba un bajo silbido por la respiración pausada.

Con cuidado y sin despertarla tomo una silla frente a ella, mirándola embobado.

Su mejor amiga, la chica más hermosa ante sus ojos, la chica por la cual estaba locamente enamorado y que no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Cuantas veces trato de declararse ante ella, cuantas veces se quedaron solos ya sea en el apartamento de él, o el de ella, pero todas las veces mirarla a los ojos era dar un paso atrás a su confesión. Ya que sabía perfectamente que su amiga suspiraba por su otro mejor amigo.

Ronald Weasley no estaba consciente de los sentimientos que Hermione albergaba para con él.

A Harry le dolía saber que sus sentimientos quedarían resguardados por el resto de su vida, aunque no podía negar que hubiese esperanzas, ya que Ronald estaba comprometido con Lavender Brown, su novia desde el sexto curso en Hogwarts.

La boda se realizaría dentro de dos meses, y Ron estaba locamente enamorado de esa rubia amante de la adivinación. Aun no podía creer que Ron diera el "Gran paso"

Suspiro mientras Hermione roncaba ligeramente. Un mechón castaño cayo, cubriéndolo la mejilla y parte de la boca. Harry Potter movido por querer tocar la piel de su amada, quito con cuidado ese rebelde mechón, rosando levemente la suave y tersa piel de la mejilla, aun atrevido ya que Hermione no despertó ante la caricia, con el dedo pulgar recorrió el labio inferior lleno de la chica.

Cada vez que veía esa boca, la suya propia se secaba, ansiaba besar a su mejor amiga, descubrir el sabor de sus labios, el sabor de su piel.

Cada noche Harry Potter se acostaba con los sueños eróticos invadiéndolo, donde su mejor amiga era compañera y protagonista de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su dedo pulgar aun recorría los labios de su amada, cuando un ruido en la esquina del estante lo sobresalto, volteando su mirada en esa dirección. Allí estaba apostado su mejor amigo, quien con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona veía la escena.

—No te detengas—Susurro Ronald weasley, haciendo una seña con la mano invitándolo a continuar—Es una escena sumamente enternecedora…Solo que puedes aprovechar y robarle un beso—Hizo unas señas sugerentes con sus pelirrojas cejas, ocasionando un pequeño rubor en Potter.

—No se dé que hablas—Susurro a su vez Harry, alejándose de su amiga y acercándose a su otro amigo—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto intrigado al ver al pelirrojo en una biblioteca, no era común en el, ya que odiaba la biblioteca, tanto o igual que a las arañas.

El pelirrojo levanto su ceja izquierda, haciendo la misma pregunta a su amigo.

—Diría que lo mismo que tú, alejarme de esos tontos sin cerebro—Gruño frustrado, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio—No entiendo Harry, no entiendo al mundo mágico, no se por qué tanto odio hacia nosotros que salvamos a miles tanto creaturas como humanos.

—Ni yo lo entiendo Ron—Harry le sonrió indicándole su acuerdo ante su duda, le palmeo la espalda, dando un consuelo que al parecer necesitaban

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la gran mesa tomando asiento, mientras veían dormir a su mejor amiga.

—Al parecer a ella tampoco le ha ido mejor—Comento Ronald rompiendo el silencio—Tiene unas ojeras y tampoco come muy bien, según lo que me conto mi hermana. Se que Hermione quiere ser abogada, pero no debe permitir que continuamente le dejen mas trabajo que a los demás.

—Lo sé, Ron—murmuro Potter—No es por nada, pero a pesar de que las leyes mágicas ya cambiaron al parecer nadie se fía de una nacida de muggles. Hermione es consiente que esos retos se lo están poniendo para que claudique, pero ella no lo hará, esta tan determinada a conseguir sus sueños, que unos pocos obstáculos no la detendrán.

Ambos chicos, sonrieron en recuerdo a su terca amiga, Ron bajo la mirada, pero soltó una maldición por lo bajo cuando detecto las hojas llenas de tinta en el piso, algunas hojas estaban muy dañadas-

—Harry mira—Exclamo con la voz fuerte ocasionando que la bibliotecaria desde el otro extremo del recinto le chitara. El pelirrojo se arrodillo bajo la mesa, mismo paso que le siguió su amigo.

Otra maldición y esta vez por parte del señor Potter se escucho. Sin perder tiempo agarraron las hojas y trataron de enmendar el error, pero no había nada que hacer, las hojas que tenían la tinta seca, se terminaron por manchar con las hojas con tinta fresca.

—Solo espero que no llore de frustración—Opino el pelirrojo con cara asustada.

Ambos chicos temblaron cuando un quejido se escuchó por parte de su castaña amiga, quien se restregaba el ojo izquierdo, mientras con el derecho los miraba.

—Harry, Ron ¿cuánto tiempo me dormir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba totalmente frustrada, su oficio que le había llevado más de una semana en realizar, simplemente ya no era nada.

La angustia que sentía en el pecho incrementaba con el pasar de los minutos. Miro la hora que marcaba la biblioteca, dentro de 10 minutos el ministerio cerraría sus puertas y ella tendría que salir por la fuerza.

Ni siquiera había llegado a corregir la mitad de su trabajo. Lagrimas corrían en sus mejillas, limpiándose con fuerza cuando sentía que estas caerían en el impecable papel de trabajo. Soplaba furiosa cuando terminaba un párrafo de escritura, y le faltaba transcribir 45 hojas más del trabajo que tendría que entregar al mediodía.

Estaba cansada, le dolía los dedos y la muñeca de tanto escribir, deseo haber comprado un vuela pluma, como sus demás compañeros de curso pero su orgullo pudo más que el deseo de aligerar el trabajo.

Varias personas le recomendaron comprarlo, por el esfuerzo que se hacía en la aplicación de leyes mágicas. Hasta su profesor le pensaba regalar su vieja vuelapluma pensando que no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarlo.

Volteó de nueva cuenta al reloj en forma de casita de pájaro, y cuando este marco las 9:00 en punto un petirrojo salió cantando el típico cucú. Hermione presurosa recogió sus cosas, evitando manchar de nuevo lo poco corregido y salió corriendo, esperando que el conserje no haya cerrado la chimenea principal.

Al llegar a su departamento, retomo de nuevo su escritura, el tiempo transcurrió y el reloj marco las once de la noche. Un gruñido en su estomago, la obligo a detenerse. Rápidamente se preparo unos sándwiches y una jarra de café, para permanecer lo mas despierta posible.

Poco le duro su momento de paz, pues unos golpes en la puerta se escucho. Dejo su sándwich a medio terminar y se dirigió a su puerta principal, Al abrir vio a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa de disculpa, alzando en sus brazos una caliente y apetitosa pizza, que hizo agua en la boca a la chica.

—¿Interrumpo?—Pregunto el pelinegro con aire inocente. Hermione solo pudo darle una brillante sonrisa de alegría.

—No, no, pasa—El chico ingreso, dejando la pizza en la mesita principal, mientras Hermione buscaba unos vasos para tomar una bebida refrescante, ya que el café por el momento no combinaba con un buen trozo de pizza.

La chica mordió el pedazo triangular que Harry le sirviera, disfrutando del sabor de la comida en un gesto totalmente inocente para ella, pero excitante para Harry quien se removió de su asiento al notar un leve tirón en su ingles.

Mientras comían, ambos chicos se pusieron al corriente entre sus clases y respectivos trabajos, sin embargo la mirada de Hermione se entristeció, pues todo su esfuerzo se iría a la borda.

—Harry—Dijo con voz frustrada y triste—Se que no debería pedirte esto, pero en serio, en serio necesito que me ayudes, ya estoy cansada, tengo mucho sueño y me duele el cuerpo de tanto estar sentada.

Harry no pudo negarse a esa petición, por lo tanto asintió. Sin embargo dijo unas palabras que quedo en la mente de ambos chicos.

—¿Y qué me darías a cambio de este favor?—Hermione sonrió al saber que entre esa pregunta, su amigo aceptaba su petición.

—Gracias, gracias mil gracias—La chica estaba despejando la mesita central de la sala, dejando sus grandes libros, en vez de la caja de pizza—Y con respecto a tu favor, tu pide lo que quieras que lo cumpliré.

Harry sonrió, sin embargo no pudo evitar estremecerse al saber que el favor que podría llegar incluía escenas nada decorosas con la chica, pero si picantes y sensuales. Sin embargo lejos estaba de poder realizarse, así que mejor pensaría otra cosa.

—Deja que piense, y cuando tenga mi favor a cambio, no quiero un NO por respuesta—

Hermione se carcajeo, mientras comenzaba de nueva cuenta su escritura y le explicaba al pelinegro su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían transcurrido ya varias semanas desde aquella noche, Harry aun no se animaba a pedir su favor. Estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas, pero no quería que fuese algo sencillo para Hermione

Ya que el trabajo de Hermione no fue fácil, ni mucho menos, esa noche después de horas de estar escribiendo y platicando entre ellos. Se durmieron en la sala, agotados. Al día siguiente a ambos se les hizo tarde para llegar a sus respectivos centros de trabajo.

Lo bueno de todo, es que Hermione feliz de la vida, les explico a sus amigos que su jefe en entrenamiento la felicito por el gran esfuerzo y dedicación, y que gracias a ella, el caso fue resuelto de la mejor manera.

A veces los chicos nacidos del mundo muggle, deseaban que el mundo mágico no fuera tan arcaico y modificara algunas cosas con avances tecnológicos muggles, pero al parecer los magos del wizengamot era tan viejos que negaban todo aquel que se osara a cuestionar sus leyes.

Hermione no era la excepción. Y aunque esta despotricara, se juro que si llegaba a ser ministra de Magia haría todo el esfuerzo necesario para que el mundo mágico avanzara un poco más.

La boda de Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown se celebraría en cuestión de semanas, por lo tanto los chicos habían preparado una despedida de soltero para el pelirrojo, el padrino en cuestión, o sea potter quería que su mejor amigo disfrutara de sus últimos días como un hombre libre, asi que la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir fue llevarlo al mundo muggle.

Sin embargo, Hermione al enterarse de los planes de los chicos, le dio una idea mejor a Potter ( o bueno creyó que era mejor, pero al parecer Harry estaba un poco disgustado)

Que mejor idea, que ir a las vegas y disfrutar de una inolvidable despedida de soltero con Elvis Presley, juegos de azar y mucha, mucha diversión.

El pensamiento de Harry era otro, pero la idea de Hermione no estaba nada mal. Así que el chico acepto la propuesta.

El fin de semana, en el cual celebrarían la despedida llego, todos los amigos y compañeros de la pareja Weasley-Brown, se acercaron a los distintos trasladores que se tenían preparados. Harry y Hermione fueron juntos, odiando la sensación de vueltas que ocasionaba viajar en dicho modo.

Al llegar a la ciudad, los magos se sorprendieron por todo lo que las vegas les ofrecían. Era un paraíso para algunos que podían hacer y deshacer, total "lo que sucede en las vegas, en la vegas se queda"

Todos disfrutaron de las bebidas, los juegos, las compras, Los novios tuvieron su despedida de soltero a lo grande, con una sabrosa cena, una pista de baile solo para los invitados y festejados y lo más importante unas habitaciones todo pagado en el hotel más famoso de las vegas.

Claro que todo correría en cuenta de los padrinos, pero para Harry no era un problema y Hermione tenía una cuenta de ahorro que no mermo demasiado.

El único inconveniente que hubo, fue que la habitación que Hermione había pedido, ahora estaba ocupada por que una pareja de amigas de la novia, se coló a última hora al evento, mientras que en la habitación de Harry, una tubería rota ocasiono que no pudiera ocuparla.

El gerente del hotel pidió disculpas por lo sucedido, pero lamentaba no tener habitaciones individuales para ellos, lo único que le quedaban eran las suites matrimoniales. Cabe aclarar que Harry estaba emocionado al saber que posiblemente ocuparía cama junto a la chica que estaba enamorado. Pero lo disimulo, poniendo un gesto de horror falso, mientras que el de Hermione demostraba no estar al cien por ciento de acuerdo. Sin embargo se resigno, a las 3 de la madrugada en que hotel estarían dispuestos a recibirlos. Harry estaba expectante a la respuesta de la castaña, que con un ligero bostezo acepto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry Potter no podía dormir, y es que saber que el tiempo que estaría en las vegas, sus noches las compartiría en una cama conjunta a la chica que le traía enamorado. Hermione quiso dormir en la sala, en un incomodo sofá, pero Harry no se lo permitió, la persuadió para que se quedara a compartirla misma cama.

Y ahora que la chica dormía, el no podía por lo febril que su cuerpo se encontraba, ya que Hermione de manera inocente, dormía en una pose que para Harry era muy excitante, no entendía que veía el de sensual una playera ancha de algodón con dibujo de dos gatitos y un short que mostraba la piel tersa de las piernas. Sin embargo el quería ver más, quería quitar poco a poco esa playera descubriendo lo que Hermione escondía.

Ansiaba con todas sus ganas rosar esos labios tan llenos, sentir entre sus manos las cumbres que tenía su mejor amiga, besar cada rincón que la chica escondía. No quería sonar como un pervertido, pero últimamente pensamientos de ese tipo recorrían su mente por todo el día.

La chica se movió ligeramente, acercándose al cuerpo semidesnudo de Potter, que por costumbre tenía el de dormir desnudo, sin embargo para evitar malos entendidos y por respeto, se calzo unos boxers. Mismo que a pesar de todo no podían ocultar lo que su cuerpo sentía al ver a la chica acurrucarse en su pecho, ronronear como gatita y suspirar satisfecha. Esa sería una noche muy larga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se despertó, el leve aroma de madera y una esencia mas, ingreso en sus fosas nasales, un aroma un poco picante, restregó su nariz en la almohada, sin embargo su "almohada" tembló. Despertó poco a poco y detecto que su estaba acostada encima de una piel levemente dorado, unos fuertes brazos la apresaban y una respiración pausada hacia que se moviera ligeramente.

Hermione alzo su vista hacia el rostro pacifico, sonrió con ternura al ver a su mejor amigo dormir, alzo levemente su mano tocando con delicadeza la mejilla del chico. Suspiro, no sabía cuando fue que dejo de ver a su mejor amigo como tal y empezó a verlo como hombre. Admitía que era un "cliché" el verse enamorada de su mejor amigo y que este no supiera de los sentimientos que albergaba. Pero aunque quisiera decirle lo que sentía, temía que este le dijera que no podía corresponderla.

Harry aspiro con fuerza el aroma a vainilla, aun con los ojos cerrados, restregó su nariz en el cabello ensortijado de su amiga, el aroma tan familiar, tan reconocido que lo mantenía cautivado. Unas risitas le despertaron bruscamente. Unos hermosos ojos chocolate le miraban con diversión.

—¡Harry haces cosquillas!—pronuncio con diversión la castaña, riendo a carcajadas ante la mirada de asustada de su amigo.

—¿Estabas despierta?—cauteloso pregunto, ya que no quería imaginar si la chica sintió su cuerpo reaccionar al despertar…oh vergüenza

—Acabo de despertar, cuando tú comenzaste a olisquearme como un perro.

Harry iba a refutar, cuando el leve gruñido del estomago hambriento de ambos jóvenes resonó en la habitación.

—Creo que hoy amanecimos con mucha hambre—Hermione se había levantado de la cama, descalza camino hacia su maleta que estaba en el piso, mientras pronunciaba la frase sin borrar la sonrisa e inclinándose levemente.

Y Harry sí que tenía hambre… pero hambre que no involucraba comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día transcurrió con más diversión entre los grupos de amigos. Hermione y Harry habían bebido más de la cuenta, y es que ambos estaban dispuestos a olvidar la escena que se toparon en la mañana en la suite.

Claro que ninguno quería admitir que querían recordarla, porque a ambos les encanto.

Y recapitulando, después de un copioso desayuno, Hermione ingreso al baño para poder comenzar el día, donde sus amigas la esperarían el lobby para después irse de compras, mientras tanto Harry prendió el televisor, cambiando aburrido los canales en espera que el baño se desocupe.

Solo que hubo algo que ambos no contaban, A Hermione se el olvido ingresar la toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo, estuvo hablando a través de la puerta del baño a Harry para que le llevase la toalla, mas este que había estado entretenido en el deporte a todo volumen, no lo escucho.

La chica lleva más de 10 minutos de esa manera y desesperada, asomo su cabeza en la habitación la cual se encontraba vacía. Salió con premura buscando la toalla, que para colmo de males Harry tomo ambas toallas sin querer, dejándolos a su lado en el sofá.

Harry vio el reloj, Hermione se estaba tardando. Cuando los comerciales iniciaron, se levanto tomando la toalla, sin embargo se percato que había una de más. Pensado que de seguro Hermione no había salido a causa de falta de toalla, ingreso a la habitación que contenía el único baño.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos chicos, al mirarse frente a frente.

Hermione había volteado justo en el momento en que Harry abría la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro, y un leve rubor inundo las mejillas de Potter al ver a su amiga como dios la trajo al mundo, mientras que la castaña muda corrió hacia el baño cerrando con un portazo.

Y bueno desde ese momento bochornoso, ninguno se miraba a los ojos, ya que si se sonrojaban delante de sus amigos, temían que estos les preguntaran y sean objetos de burla.

-_::-.-.-.-.-.

En la noche del segundo día, Harry y Hermione durmieron a causa de las copas de más, abrazados, en este caso Harry se despertó en la madrugada por el calor, quitándose la ropa, mientras Hermione dormía con la blusa abierta y la falda subida a la cintura. En ese momento fue cuando Harry aun sin sus cinco sentidos alerta, miro hacia la chica, la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él y le robo un beso.

El beso que tanto anhelaba y que fue devuelto por una Hermione pasada de copas. Poco a poco los cuerpos de ambos chicos despertaron, no así el cerebro y se besaron hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron tan hinchados como una roja fresa.

Al despertar, esta vez al respirar el aroma que desprendía el cabello de la chica, ninguno de los dos se asusto, y dejándose llevar al momento de despertar por completo, los labios se unieron en un beso aun más candente que en la madrugada.

De un momento a otro la pareja aumento las caricias, las ropas volaron y las miradas decían más que las palabras.

Pero no todo tiene un final feliz, ya que unos golpes interrumpieron la sesión de amor que prácticamente no se había consumido. Se quedaron con las ganas y todo gracias a su mejor amigo que discutió levemente con su pareja.

Así que la pareja quedo frustrada por la interrupción, pero las dudas empezaron a carcomerlos

Ya que Harry sabía que Hermione amaba a Ron, no quería que ella se acostara con el por despecho.

Mientras la chica pensaba que Harry no la amaba y no quería ser una más en la lista de amantes del chico, que a decir verdad no es mucha, pues Harry solo con su pareja mantenía relaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No puedo creer que por un simple mensaje, Lavender hiciera un berrinche. Apuesto a que ahora está tratando de mantener su orgullo en alto, pero Ron no se lo pondrá fácil.

Hermione hablaba con Harry en la suite, ya que gracias a la discusión de la pareja que estaba por casarse, las actividades se suspendieron.

Harry no podía evitar preguntarse si Hermione estaba celosa de Lavender.

Estaba harto de escuchar, Ron esto, Ron aquello, Ron…Ron

¿Y el que?

Él que en la mañana estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor a la su castaña amiga.

Harry resoplo con fastidio, dejo a Hermione con las palabras en la boca. Hermione frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su amigo.

—Me daré una ducha, creo que saldré a dar un paseo. Si quieres venir conmigo eres bienvenida.

Esas fueron las palabras que pronuncio antes de ingresar al baño.

Hermione Cerro los puños frustrada ¿Qué le pasaba? Además que tuvo que escuchar toda la plática de Ron, y que este terminara por arruinar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ahora Harry se alejaba de ella.

No señor, esta vez él la tendría que escuchar si o si.

Sin pensarlo la castaña fue en dirección al baño, donde un desnudo y mojado Harry le miro con sorpresa. Pero Hermione estaba lo bastante molesta como para reparar en la escena.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Es que no entiendo, ayer me besaste como si no quisieras separarte de mi y hoy estuviste a punto de hacerme el amor, pensé que con la cancelación de los planes, no teníamos excusa para salir de la habitación y continuar donde lo dejamos, pero ahora vienes y me dices que te vas. ¿Y me dejaras sola? Yo que tanto esperaba que tu al fin me vieras, que me dijeras cuanto me querías, como yo te amo a ti.

La chica para ese momento estaba agitada, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, mientras el cabello se le enrollaba a causa del vapor del baño.

Y Harry para ese momento supo como cobraría su favor

Sin avergonzarse de su desnudez salió de la ducha, la chica le miro con ojos como platos al percatarse de la desnudez del chico. Pero este más rápido, la tomo de la cintura, busco sus labios en un tierno beso, mientras la desvestía, y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar fueron dichas por el ojiverde

—Yo también te amo Hermione

Se besaron con las ansias y el deseo acumulado, murmurándose palabras cariñosas, no les importaba si estaban en el baño, un escenario anti romántico, solo querían que su amor sea dicho.

Harry Jalo hacia la ducha a la chica, abrió el grifo y el agua cayo entre ellos mientras la temperatura en el baño aumentaba, miro con un poco de lujuria el cuerpo de la chica, sus senos perfectos para sus grandes manos, su cintura estrecha, sus caderas suaves, sus piernas largas y torneadas. Y también miro la zona que tanto, tanto quiso. La unión entre sus piernas.

Toco con suavidad el cuerpo de la chica, mientras esta gemía incontrolablemente, sus dedos ingresaron entre sus labios inferiores, notando la humedad que indicaba que la chica estaba listo para él.

Hermione tocaba con devoción la fuerte espalda del joven, su vientre que se erizaba ante su toque, su cabello negro azabache, y besaba la mandíbula fuerte.

De pronto sintió el miembro del chico en vez de los dedos que tanto placer le daba a su centro.

Y entre embestidas y te amos, ambos chicos llegaron al clímax.

Jadeantes se separaron, sonrieron traviesos al mirarse, la pasión aun estaba presente, pero eso no impidió que un bromista Harry hablara.

—Creo que ya se con que voy a cobrar mi favor que me debes, espero que me devuelvas cada una de las paginas que escribí, con cada orgasmo que te daré.

Hermione sonrió divertida, sin secarse , salió de la ducha, goteando ligeramente en el piso, Harry la siguió mientras ella se recostaba en la cama.

El ojiverde se le quedo viendo, ella sugerente abrió las piernas, con su mano derecha invito a Harry acercarse

—¿Y qué esperas para cobrar tu favor?

Potter risueño se acerco hasta la chica donde deposito unos besos en sus labios

—Te amo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Años después, el matrimonio conformado por Hermione y Harry regresaba al mismo hotel que dio rienda suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora si que no saldrían durante semanas del hotel

Hermione era ministra de Magia, mientras Harry Lideraba el departamento de Leyes mágicas en conjunto de ser subjefe de aurores, mientras Ron era el Jefe del departamento de misterios.

Si se preguntan si la gente dejo de hablar sobre ellos, por que de manera justa están en su puesto.

Tristemente les digo que no, la gente siempre necesita de los rumores para creer que nadie es perfecto.

Así como el rumor que siempre surgió desde Hogwarts por Rita Sketer, el cual era que Hermione y Harry tenían un amor Joven, y desde que la gente veía junto a esa pareja el rumor acrecentó, donde decían que ambos eran amantes.

La pareja en cuestión, siempre escucho esos rumores, descartándoles sin dudar, pero por dentro el deseo de que se hiciera realidad era mas fuerte, hasta que después de unas pequeñas vacaciones en un país extranjero, Potter y Granger profesaban su amor a los cuatro vientos.

Rumores… Rumores…

 **Fin**

 **Espero les guste**


End file.
